Only a Matter of Time
by LiveLoveSports22
Summary: Boomer died in a drunk driving accident and the all powerpuffs except Buttercup died in a lab accident, can Buttercup make Butch forget everything that happened in the past or will she just make things worse for him?
1. Chapter 1

Only a Matter of Time…

Chapter 1

**Hey I'm starting this story because I suddenly got the idea a couple nights ago and hope that it will turn out well, I do not own most of the characters, songs (when there is one), or anything someone else might own. I own my story, and my characters and their clothes so enjoy:D **

Buttercup was in her room thinking about her past. Her fights, her wins, her loss, and her life. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. In a matter of 3 weeks she had lost everybody, Blossom, Bubbles, and the Professor due to a flaw in a lab activity, but everybody in Townsville had thought it was her fault and banned her from the city. She had to move to a different town that had to be at least 300 miles away. Citiesville, the scariest town in all of the country, cops everywhere, at least 10 jails, gangs, slackers, murders, they all came here. It was known to be the least safe city in the country and close to the world. She had to come here. They forced her; you murdered your family you deserve to go here they said. She was forced; a 16-year-old crime fighting Powerpuff was in Citiesville for something she didn't even do.

Butch was in his room, well so called room all it was, was a mattress a desk for school work, and a drawer for clothes. Simple, he liked it that way. His brothers, or should I say brother, was at work. Brick had to keep up a job to continue paying rent for the apartment. Boomer was killed in a drunk drivers accident and it hasn't been the same since. Butch has been depressed, and angry. If you talked to him at all, you would most likely punch you in the face or scream at you. Brick just never spoke, he did his work in silence and when he would get home he went straight to bed. They never spoke to each other, they would burst into tears if they did… they couldn't stand what had happened to Boomer. They felt it was their fault that he died. They just couldn't believe their youngest brother had died.

(At school)

Buttercup had just barely made it to school when the bell rang to go to class. She still had to get her schedule. When she got her schedule she made her way to her homeroom; Mr. Cooper (idk random name) but as she was walking she ran into someone and she dropped her stuff.

"Oh! I am soo sorry" as she started to pick up the books, the guy that had ran into her had started helping her pick up her books. Then she noticed he didn't say anything back.  
"I am such a clutz! Um.. hello?" She waved her hand in front of him but was shocked when he didn't respond.

"You there? Earth to guy?"

"My name isn't 'guy' it's Butch. Now goodbye!" he then stormed away angrily. Buttercup stared at him all the way down the hall, then after about 3 minutes she realized he still had her English book. She didn't need it till second but she still needed it! She quickly ran to homeroom and was shocked to see him just walking in getting yelled at by the teacher.

"Your late again Butch! What do you have to say for yourself?" he then just shrugged and walked to his seat. Which was completely empty all around him.

The teacher then turned towards Buttercup.  
"And what is your excuse new girl?" practically yelling at her.

"I kinda ran into Butch. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't speak to me."

A random girl in the class room then spoke up, " he hasn't talked to anyone really since the accident involving his brot-"  
"YOU SPEAK OF THAT AND YOU WILL GET A PUNCH IN THE FACE!" Butch screamed at the girl.  
"Hey Butch, can you calm your ass down for a freaking second!" Buttercup yelled back.

"YOU WANNA GO? LET"S GO OUTSIDE! I CAN GO ALL DAY PRINCESS I GOT POWERS!"

"Know what! I didn't come here to fight. So shut your trap and calm your ass down!" Butch was shocked, no one had ever stood up to him before, and he kinda liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a Matter of Time

Chp. 2

Buttercup had trouble finding all of her classes that day but soon realized that Butch was in every single one of them. It was as if she was stalking him, but not purposeful. Butch on the other hand was shocked on the way she was reacting around him. In homeroom she wanted the seat next to him. In first she wanted to talk to him, at lunch she wanted to eat with him. Maybe she was stalking him, but it seemed like she was a lot like him. Didn't want to follow the crowd. She even looked like him as well. Besides her being a girl and him being a guy, they could be siblings. The only difference was that she had longer hair and bright lime green eyes, which was strange. He had only seen a girl with lime green eyes twice, and that was his counterpart. He couldn't place a name on her so he ignored that feeling, but he couldn't shake off that he some how knew her but couldn't remember her. He looked at her letting his eyes wander. She was wearing a bright green shirt with black stars printed on it with a black fishnet long sleeved shirt underneath, black skinny jeans with holes up her thighs and legs, and finally a pair of lime green high tops.

Buttercup then saw Butch looking at her and asked "there a problem?"

"No, no problem, but why do you even want to hang out with me, I'm not exactly on the top of the food chain. Besides you should be scared of me."

"Well, why do you push people away?"

" I can't talk about it"

"What do you mean?"

"It has something to do with… my brother" he then started to tear up but he quickly wiped away his tears.

"What happened?"

"Just… Nothing… You don't need to know."

"I'll tell you what happened to my family if you do."

"No… I just can't. If you won't leave then I will!" He then stormed off mumbling under his breath. Leaving Buttercup to wonder what was so wrong. Did she say something wrong? She barely had time to think about it when a guy maybe 6"1' with shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes came up to her.

"Buttercup? That you?'" He asked quietly

"You have the right person. But who are you?"

"You don't remember me do you? It's me… Mitch"

"Mitch?!" She then got up and hugged him.

" How you been BC? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be 'Protecting Townsville'?

"That ended when my sisters died. They blamed me for the accident… so now I'm here"

"Really? They blame you? That's bullshit right there." He then hugged her

"Thanks," she smiled at him "I missed you"

The bell then rang and they walked together to their classes. Butch spotted them and got angry. When he reached the class he walked in and waited for her to show up.

When she walked in through the door he smiled to himself, not letting anyone see, he liked her, not like like but as a friend, he felt like he could actually talk to her. He couldn't explain it, he felt like he needed to protect her, and keeping her away from Mitch felt like something he needed to do.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

Buttercup was tossing and turning in her bed with the same nightmare that she's had since her family was killed in that accident. The same man talking telling her it wasn't her fault it was his and he did it to blame her. That she was next and to watch out. That was followed by a scene of her being murdered, either a slit throat or a gunshot to the head.


End file.
